Love Protected
by The writings of Hebi
Summary: - Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Malfoy, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.   - Ha vraiment ? C'est dommage.   - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?   - Moi tu m'avais manqué en tout cas
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Voila ma premiére fiction que je publie, alors soyez indulgent :) Sur ce bonne lecture, et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience !**

Titre : Love protected  
>Auteur : The writings of Hebi<br>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à J K Rowling sauf l'histoire bien entendu ;)  
>Pairing : DM X HP<p>

Remerciement à Brandu & Morgane qui sans elles je n'aurais pas pu écrire cette histoire et Fanny pour l'orthographe !

**Chapitre 1 :** **Adieu ** (prologue)

Cela faisait maintenant seize ans qu'Harry Potter vivait chez les Dursley, et pourtant c'était le dernier jour qu'il passait dans cette maison, le dernier jour qu'il les voyait.

Bien sur comme tous les ans, Harry les quittait à chaque fin de vacances, mais là c'était différent. Il les quittait pour toujours. Eux-mêmes, les Dursley quittaient cette maison, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité.

Du bruit se fit entendre du rez de chaussée, des cartons qu'on empile, qu'on transporte, pour finir dans le coffre de la voiture. Quant à Harry il avait déjà rempli sa valise, la chambre paraissait plus grande maintenant que plus rien ne traînait au sol.

Le brun se retourna devant la cage d'Hedwige et glissa quelque noix Spécial hibou à travers les barreaux qui tombèrent au fond avec un petit bruit sourd. La chouette n'y prêta aucune attention.

On s'en va bientôt, très bientôt, lui dit Harry. Et tu pourras voler à nouveau.

Des pas en bas de l'escalier se firent entendre puis une voix cria :

- Ohé ! Toi là haut ! Descend !

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et descendit nonchalamment les marches, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Dans le salon, les Dursley étaient réunis. Vernon était à coté de son fils Dudley prés du couloir qui menait à l'entrée. Quant à Pétunia, elle était au milieu du salon, portant un regard nostalgique sur la pièce. Harry aperçut par la fenêtre les deux Aurors chargés de veiller sur le déplacement des Dursley. Il y avait une petite femme brune, et un homme plutôt costaud.

L'oncle Vernon lança :

- Bon, bien voilà, adieu mon garçon.

Après l'avoir brièvement salué, Vernon entraîna son fils vers la porte d'entrée et disparu. Quant à Pétunia, elle n'avait pas bougé. Son regard paraissait triste et regardait autour d'elle quand soudain elle parla sans détourner les yeux :

- J'ai vécu dans cette maison pendant vingt ans, et ils veulent que je la quitte en une nuit.

- Ils vous tortureront, répliqua Harry.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables ? Cette nuit-là à Godric's Hollow, reprit elle, tu n'as pas seulement perdu une mère tu sais. J'ai perdu une sœur.

Harry ne sut quoi dire à ce moment-là. Pétunia n'avais jamais montré aucune tristesse quelconque à l'égard de Lily elle était enfouie en elle. Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais Pétunia tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le couloir. Arrivée devant la porte d'entré elle se retourna en regardant Harry :

- Eh bien… Adieu, lui dit-elle.

- Adieu, répondit Harry.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la maison. Le moteur de la voiture se mit à gronder, puis peu à peu il s'éloigna.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et prit ces affaires puis redescendit les poser dans le salon vide. Il ne savait pas qui venait le chercher pour l'emmener au Terrier -Mr Weasley peut être.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Harry dut allumer les lumières pour ne pas se retrouver dans l'obscurité. Debout dans le silence, il éprouvait une étrange sensation. C'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'il sortirait de cette maison. Il se rappela le temps où il dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier ce qui le fit sourire. Soudain des bruits étranges se firent entendre dans le jardin. Harry accouru aussitôt devant la grande véranda. Comme il l'avait pensé, Mr Weasley se tenait dans le jardin, son chapeau à la main regardant d'un air ignorant le jardin.

Harry ouvrit la baie vitré.

- Mr Weasley !

- Ho! Bonsoir Harry!, dit Mr Weasley en lui tapotant l'épaule. Comment vas-tu ? Très beau jardin, reprit-il aussitôt. Nous devons nous dépêcher, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

- Oui, d'accord, lui répondit Harry en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans le salon, il prit la cage d'Hedwige, son éclair de feu et son sac et repartit dans le jardin où Mr Weasley s'était penché sur quelques fleurs bleues.

- Ha, tu es prêt Harry ? lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Oui, nous pouvons y aller.

- Donne moi tes bagages, reprit t'il.

Harry donna ces affaires à Mr Weasley qui les fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette.

Quand à Hedwige, Harry lui ouvrit sa cage et lui souffla un « _envole-toi_ » puis elle partit dans le ciel.

- Très bien Harry, dit il en se plaçant droit comme un piquet en relevant son bras. Prend ma main.

Harry s'exécuta et soudain il se sentit pivoter sur place et l'image du jardin s'évanouit, effacé par l'obscurité. Il ne sentait plus que la main de Mr Weasley tandis qu'il était aspiré dans l'espace du temps, loin de Little Whinging, du 4 privet Drive. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Pendant un instant il eut l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le jardin. Ils se trouvaient dans le champ qui menait au Terrier. Mr Weasley se tourna vers lui en lui souriant en lui lança :

- Ce n'est pas loin il faut juste marcher un peu.

Harry acquiesça et le suivit dans les herbes hautes. A peine quelque minutes plus tard, on voyait les lumières provenant du terrier qui éclairaient le champ. Harry était à présent devant la grande maison bancale, mais toujours aussi chaleureuse. Ils s'avancèrent dans la petite allée du jardin qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apercevoir Mrs Weasley souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle serra légèrement son mari qui entra dans le Terrier et elle se retourna vers Harry toujours avec un sourire chaleureux et rayonnant et s'approcha.

- Ho Harry, fit-elle en le serrant fort dans ces bras, je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu as faim j'espère ?

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant.

Harry se sentait léger à présent : il avait retrouvé ceux qu'il aimait, sa seconde famille.

Suivi de Mrs Weasley, le brun entra à l'intérieur et y trouva Hermione qui finissait de mettre la table, celle-ci le salua et le serra dans ses bras tandis que Ron avec sa longue silhouette dégingandée lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos.

Hermione avait ses cheveux ébouriffés tirés en arrière. Ginny le salua également.

- Allez ! Tout le monde à table ! cria Mrs Weasley en apportant un grand plat sur la table.

- Salut Harry, firent deux voix identiques.

Fred et George venaient d'apparaître dans la cuisine arborant le même sourire, et s'installèrent côte à côte. Le repas se fit sous une ambiance joyeuse, discutant du lendemain la rentrée à Poudlard. Molly lui avait acheté ses fournitures scolaires quelques jours auparavant au chemin de Traverse. Harry avait le ventre plein et se sentait bien, quoi qu'un peu fatigué.

- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? dit soudain Mrs Weasley. Vous devriez être tous au lit, il faudra se lever tôt demain. Ha Harry, s'exclama Mrs Weasley d'une voix sonore, je voulais t'expliquer les mesures de sécurités qui ont été prise pour le voyage à Poudlard demain. Nous aurons de nouveau des voitures et des aurores de l'Ordre nous attendrons à la gare.

Après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à tout le monde, Ron, Giny, Hermione suivi d'Harry, se rendirent dans leur chambre respective, se préparant pour leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Et voila ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre, en espèrent qu'il vous plaira, Je vous remercie pour vos reviews elle sont trés encourageante !

Titre : Love protected  
>Auteur : The writings of Hebi<br>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à J K Rowling sauf l'histoire bien entendu ;)  
>Pairing : DM X HP<p>

**Chapitre 2**** :** **Poudlard**

Leur départ, le lendemain, fut plus tranquille qu'à l'ordinaire. Les voitures attendirent qu'ils aient fini de tout charger ainsi que Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione dans son panier de voyage, Hedwige, qui était revenue dans la nuit, Coquecigrue le hibou de Ron, ainsi qu'Arnold le Boursouflet violet de Ginny installés dans leurs cages respectives.

Une fois arrivé à King's Cross deux Aurors vêtus de costumes sombres les attendaient. Ils les accompagnèrent à l'intérieur de la gare sans dire un mot.

-Allez, passez la barrière, s'exclama Mrs Weasley, Harry vas-y en premier.

Suivit d'un des Aurors, Harry poussa son chariot droit sur la barrière et se retrouva un instant plus tard sur le quai 9 ¾.

Il fut rejoint par Ron ? Hermione suivi de Ginny, Mrs Weasley ainsi que les deux Aurors.

Le Poudlard Express, avec sa locomotive à vapeur d'un rouge étincelant, était déjà là, projetant des panaches de fumée qui transformaient, les élèves et parents présents sur le quai, en grandes ombres fantomatiques.

- Vous feriez bien de montez dans le train tout de suite, conseilla Mrs Weasley en consultant sa montre. Il part dans quelques minutes. Bon trimestre les enfants ! Je vous retrouve pour les vacances !

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Après avoir salué Mrs Weasley, ils montèrent tous les quatre dans le train.

Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

- Désolé, Ron et moi devons nous rendre dans le wagon des préfets, et patrouiller un peu.

C'est vrai que cette année, Ron et Hermione on été nommés préfets.

.

- Ha d'accord, répondit-'il simplement.

Il se retourna donc pour pouvoir demander à Ginny qui se trouvait un peu plus loin discutant avec des amies.

- Je ne peux pas Harry, j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le rejoindre, répondit Ginny. A plus tard !

Déçus, Harry se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment, seul, quand il se rendit compte que plusieurs filles l'observaient.

C'est vrai qu'Harry avait bien changé au court des vacances d'été. Ces yeux était plus vert qu'auparavant, un vert émeraude dans le quel on aimerait se noyer.

Sa peau était légèrement bronzée et ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau avait poussés et retombaient sur son visage. Sous son pull noir assez moulant, on pouvait apercevoir son torse finement musclé formé par les efforts dus au Quidditch. Cette année, Harry était plutôt canon.

- Potter, fit une voix peu amical derrière lui.

Harry se retourna aussitôt et aperçut Draco Malefoy qui s'approchait suivi de Crabbe, Goyle et un peu plus loin Blaise Zabini. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Harry et le dévisagea. Harry observa Draco, ces yeux d'un gris orageux le transperçaient.

Ses traits fins lui donnaient un air froid et distant. Sa peau d'une pâleur unique et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc rendaient son visage angélique.

Harry s'attarda sur les lèvres de Draco. Celles-ci étaient fines, légèrement pulpeuses et envoutantes qui lui donna l'envie de les caresser du bout des doigts.

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ca, et reprit ses esprits.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? répondit Harry d'une voix glacial.

- Toujours aussi accueillant Potter, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris les bonnes manières ?

Grabbe et Goyle ponctuèrent son intervention d'un petit rire.

- Ho, poursuivit-il. Bien sûr que non tu n'en as pas.

La colère envahit Harry. Tout ce qu'il voulût faire à présent, c'était envoyer son poing aussi fort qu'il pouvait dans la figure de Malefoy.

Mais Harry trouva mieux, après tous Malefoy aussi avait ses points sensibles...

- Et toi Malefoy, répliqua sèchement Harry. Comment va ton père ? Sa cellule est à son gout ?

Oui, Lucius Malefoy, mangemort, avait été arrêté pendant les grandes vacances d'été. Etant donné que cet événement avait fait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours, tout le monde était maintenant au courant.

Harry vit Malfoy se renfrogner et son regard s'assombrit de plus belle. Il l'avait touché en plein dans le mille. Le blond s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry Et le prit par le col rapprochant son visage de celui d'Harry.

- Je ne te permets pas, espèce de balafré, fit Malefoy d'un ton menaçant.

Le serpentard le lâcha brusquement et partit suivi de Grabbe et Goyle. Blaise le regarda étrangement et partit à son tour.

Harry se sentit quelque peu troublé. « Que voulait dire le regard de Blaise ? Enfin peu importe. » Harry reprit sa recherche d'un compartiment.

- Salut, Harry ! lança une voix familière derrière lui.

- Neville ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé, en se retournant pour voir arriver le garçon au visage lunaire qui se frayait un chemin vers lui.

- Bonjour Harry, dit une fille qui suivait Neville de prés.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blond emmêlés et de grands yeux bleus au regard nébuleux.

- Salut, Luna, Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci, répondit Luna.

Elle tenait plusieurs magazines, dont " Le Chicaneur" le magazine que tenait son père.

Tous les trois repartirent ensemble chercher un compartiment vide. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment, et ils s'y précipitèrent avec soulagement. Luna s'installa confortablement au milieu de la banquette pour lire ces divers magazines.

Neville lui parla alors de ses projets pour l'avenir.

Dehors, le ciel était couvert tout comme le début de l'été.

Ils traversaient les habituels paysages menant à Poudlard quand un rayon de soleil apparu entre des gros nuages au même moment que Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment.

- Salut Neville, Salut Luna, fit Ron en se laissant tomber à coté d'Harry. J'ai faim.

- Tu ne penses qu'à manger Ron, répliqua Hermione en s'asseyant aux cotés de Luna.

Le reste du voyage se fit sans problèmes et le Poudlard Express ralentit enfin et s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-lard, plongée dans l'obscurité.

Harry, suivit de ces amis sortirent de leur compartiment. Le couloir était rempli d'élèves. Ils réussirent tout de même à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie du train. Une fois sur le quai, Harry se retourna pour chercher ses amis parmi toute cette foule, et sans qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, il vit Malfoy apparaître devant lui, continuant son chemin en le bousculant. Harry manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse.

Il leva les yeux vers Malfoy qui marchait à présent devant lui, puis à ce moment même il tourna la tête et le regarda de nouveau. Harry resta quelque peu choqué, « Que signifiait ce regard ? » Ce n'était pas de la colère, Ni de la haine, il n'y avait aucune moquerie non plus, ni de défi.

C'était plutôt de l'inquiétude... quelque chose comme ça du moins. Ca ne collait pas, Draco ne s'inquiète pas, et encore moins si cela concerne Harry.

- Harry! Tout va bien ? fit Hermione derrière lui.

- Oui, oui répondit-il. Tout va bien.

Ils se mirent en route pour prendre la carriole qui mène à Poudlard. Ils avançaient lentement au milieu de la foule massée sur le quai obscur.

Une centaine de diligences sans chevaux les attendaient devant la gare. Harry, Ron Hermione, Neville et Luna furent soulagés de pouvoir monter dans l'une d'elle. La portière se referma, et les grandes carrioles se mirent en route pour le château de Poudlard.

Les diligences franchirent le grand portail et remontèrent l'allée du château. Leur carriole s'arrêta devant les grandes portes en chêne auxquelles on accédait par un large escalier de pierre. Tous les cinq descendirent, et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes.

- S'il vous plaît ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall à la foule en désordr. Tout le monde dans la grande salle !

Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et franchirent les doubles portes qui menaient à la grande salle, qui était toujours aussi splendide avec toutes les décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Ils passèrent devant la table des Serpentard, qui était déjà remplie, et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui discutait à voix basse avec Blaise. Il reprit son chemin passant également devant la table des Poufsouffle puis des Serdaigle où Luna partit s'asseoir. Harry, Ron, Hermione suivi de Neville allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle.

McGonagall arriva enfin avec les premières années pour la répartition des maisons.

Ron s'impatientait murmurant des " _dépêchez vous_" ou des "_j'ai faim_". Ce qui fit sourire Harry. Après plusieurs minutes, Dumbledore se leva enfin.

- Il était temps, fit Ron en se redressant.

Il ouvrit chaleureusement les bras en annonçant :

- Bien, maintenant, Bon appétit !

Et tout à coup les plats vides se remplirent comme par magie sous leurs yeux.

Ron et Harry se précipitèrent sur les cuisses de poulet qui venait d'apparaitre, sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione qui commença également à manger.

Harry commençait à jouer avec sa nourriture quand ses pensées se détournèrent sur Malefoy.

Il se repassait sans arrêt le regard que le blond lui avait lancé sur le quai après l'avoir bousculé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, surtout de la part du Serpentard cela était encore plus étrange. Au fond peut être avait-il mal vu, peut être était-ce un regard comme il avait l'habitude de lui lancer finalement, rempli de haine et de dégout. Il devrait y être indifférent, mais pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

- Harry ! fit Hermione en le tirant de ses pensées. Ça va ?

- Heu, oui ça va, désolé.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, grogna Ron qui parlait avec Dean Thomas assis à côté de Neville.

- C'est juste que... enfin, je pense qu'il faut surveiller Malefoy, il prépare quelque chose.

- Ca ne serait pas nouveau, remarqua Ron. Cette saleté de Fouine !

- Harry, comment peux-tu en être sur ? répliqua Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, quand il m'a regardé j'ai eu l'impression qu'il préparait quelque chose.

- T'inquiète Harry, lui dit Ron. On l'a à l'œil.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre. Harry se joignit à la conversation de Quidditch des garçons, et Hermione parlait avec Ginny et d'autres filles.

Tout à coup les restes des plats à viande disparurent, laissant place à des gâteaux de toutes sortes.

Après avoir suffisamment mangé, Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa grande chaise et tous les bruits cessèrent dans la grande salle.

- J'espère que vous avez tous suffisamment mangé, dit-il dans un sourire. Je vous demande votre attention pour la dernière fois ce soir, le temps de vous rappelez quelques règles fondamentales, et vous les faire connaitre pour les nouveaux. »

Après avoir repris son souffle, il reprit :

« Je vous rappelle que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école est affichée dans les couloirs. Chaque préfet se devra de les confisquer si nécessaire. Je vous rappelle également, poursuivit-il, que la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-lard seulement à ceux qui ont atteint la troisième année. Les volontaires pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch devront donner leurs noms à leur directeurs/directrices de maisons. La date des sélections sera donnée par les capitaines de chaque maison au moment venu. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. Autre chose à présent, puisque tout le monde est au courant, LordVoldemort est à nouveau en liberté, ainsi que ses partisans. »

Plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans la salle. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Dumbledore. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy, mais détourna tout de suite les yeux voyant que celui-ci le fixait. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, et sentait toujours son regard persister.

« Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées durant les vacances, maisj e vous demande de ne pas relâcher votre attention. Chacun d'entre nous doit prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Je compte sur vous pour accorder dans votre conduite quotidienne une grande attention à votre sécurité, et à celle des autres.

En fin de compte, leur meilleure arme, c'est vous.

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau et reprit :

- Maintenant tout le monde au lit. Hop ! Hop !

Dans l'habituel raclement des bancs, les élèves se levèrent pour regagner leur dortoir. Hermione était aussitôt partit pour remplir son devoir de préfet.

Harry et Ron attendirent que les couloirs soient dégagés pour pouvoir quitter la grande salle. Quand elle fut presque vide, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent tout les deux vers les deux grandes portes en bois, et prirent l'habituel couloir qui les menaient au dortoir des Gryffondor et se stoppèrent net quand ils entendirent des voix provenant d'une salle.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! s'exclama la première vois en chuchotant fortement.

- Ecoute Draco...

A l'entente de son nom Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de l'ignorer, reprit la deuxième voix.

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y arrivais pas, fit t'il d'un ton menaçant. Il faudrait peut-être que je parte.

- Tu fuis.

- Je ne fuis pas!, répliqua le blond, tu imagines s'il venait à le savoir, il voudra me tuer !

- Il ne le saura pas. Tant que tu es à Poudlard, tu es en sécurité.

- Sortons d'ici, dit-il sèchement.

Harry tira Ron dans un des couloirs d'à côté et attendirent que les pas de Malefoy et l'inconnu se firent loin.

De qui parlait-il à ton avis ? lança Ron d'une voix inquiète.

Aucune idée.

Ils se remirent en marche vers leur salle commune, tous les deux plongés dans leur pensée.

De qui parlait-il ? Et de qui Draco avait t'il si peur ?

Harry savait que ça le tracasserait jusqu'au lendemain.

**Et voila, Tous à vos reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**** Love protected****  
>Auteur : <strong>**The writings of Hebi****  
>Disclaimers : <strong>**Tout appartient à J K Rowling sauf l'histoire bien entendu ;)****  
>Pairing : <strong>**DM X HP**

**Voisi le 3em Chapitre en espèrent qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci à Lisa !**

**Chapitre****3** Changement

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, tout le monde dormait encore dans le dortoir, on pouvait entendre des ronflements provenant du lit de Neville. La pièce était éclairée par la lumière provenant de l'extérieur. Le brun encore endormi se leva et faillit trébucher sur une paire de baskets au pied de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche profitant du fait qu'elle soit libre. Après avoir enlevé son pantalon qui lui servait de pyjama, Harry entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude.

Quand il fut prêt, Ron et Dean étaient levés et attendaient de prendre leur douche.

Une fois que Ron fut apte à descendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner où Hermione les attendait avec Ginny.

- Salut 'Mione, fit Ron en s'asseyant.

- On commence par histoire de la magie, lui dit Hermione ayant vu Ron entrouvrir ses lèvres pour sans doute lui demandé.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais.

Harry et Ron commencèrent enfin à manger, et Hermione réprimandait Ron de ne pas prendre au sérieux son rôle de préfet. Le brun était habitué à les voir comme ça, mais un peu de calme entre eux lui ferait le plus grand bien.

À ce même moment, un certain blond accompagné de Blaise Zabini entra dans la grande salle. Harry leva les yeux pour observer le blond jusqu'à sa table, et à ce moment leur regard se croisa. Harry voulu détourné le regard, mais tout avait disparus, il ne restait que ses yeux. Et là encore une fois, c'était un regard qui ne comportait ni haine, ni dégout, il le regardait simplement. Le brun était comme hypnotisé, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu remarquer auparavant : Malfoy était beau. Et il se l'avoua sans aucun mal. Il vit les lèvres du blond s'étirer en coin, un sourire. Il n'était pas moqueur, le brun en était persuadé. Cela devenait vraiment… C'était vraiment devenu bizarre. Ce qui commença à l'effrayer.

- Harry ?

- …

- Harry !

Le brun fut tiré de sa contemplation du Serpentard et détourna les yeux vers la brune qui s'impatientait.

- Oui ? Fit Harry.

- Il y a un problème avec Malfoy ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

- Heu… non, c'est juste que, enfin… il hésita, et repris : Il est vraiment bizarre cette année.

- Cha ne chanche pas de d'hachbitude, répliqua Ron la bouche pleine.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée, qui d'ailleurs fut très ennuyant. L'histoire de la magie ne l'avait jamais intéressé et encore moins Ron qui s'était à moitié endormi, avachi sur sa table. Leur prochain cours, était malheureusement Potion avec bien entendu le professeur Rogue. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Une fois que leur premier cours fut enfin terminé, ils se dirigèrent à contrecœur vers les cachots. Les Serpentards étaient déjà là.

Le brun vit Malfoy discuté avec Pansy Parkinson qui gloussait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Les trois amis passèrent devant eux, Harry s'obligeant à ne pas regarder le blond, s'attendait à une insulte ou une moquerie. Mais rien, aucune provocation. Et même Ron remarqua l'attitude du blond.

- Il a enfin décidé de nous foutre la paix, temps mieux !

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Pourtant, non, il n'éprouva pas de satisfaction, juste un manque, comme la pièce d'un puzzle manquant. Il aurait peut-être préféré une insulte de sa part, pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Après avoir passé six ans à se quereller pratiquement chaque jour, c'était devenu une habitude, c'était le moment de la journée ou il pouvait se défouler, ils en avaient besoin, autant l'un que l'autre. Et il se rendit compte que Malfoy était devenu important pour lui, il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais c'était la vérité. Quand Rogue arriva, ils purent enfin entrer et s'asseoir. Harry et Ron prirent place à l'arrière de la salle, plutôt mourir que d'être placé devant. À sa plus grande surprise, Malfoy et Zabini ne se placèrent pas au premier rang comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, mais à l'arrière sur leur droite.

- Mr Potter ! fit la voix rauque de Rogue.

Harry leva la tête sans répondre en attendant qu'il continue sa phrase. Voilà le premier cours de potion et déjà une remarque ?

- Cette année, vous allez changer de place, vous me ferez le plaisir d'échanger vos sièges avec Mr Zabini. Désormais, vous serez à côté de Mr Malfoy.

À ce moment, si Harry avait été debout, il serait sans doute tombé à la renverse. Que venait-il de lui dire ? À côté de Malfoy ? Peut être avait-il mal entendu, par ce que c'était la chose la plus idiote qu'il n'a jamais entendue, ou presque du moins. Déjà que le brun trouvait la situation bizarre avec le Serpentard, il devait maintenant passer le reste de l'année à côté de lui ?

- Mais…

- Ne discutez pas, le coupa Rogue. Dépêchez-vous.

À côté de lui, Ron s'était figé, on aurait dit que le rouquin avait vu un troupeau d'araignées passé sur sa table. Hermione qui était un peu plus loin paraissait aussi choqué.

À présent toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux. Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver à côté du blond. Dans un raclement de chaise, Blaise se leva en emportant son sac et se pointa devant la table des deux Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

- Aller bouge Potter, lui fit Blaise.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix, en fait, il n'avait pas le choix du tout.

Le brun ramassa péniblement son sac, se leva et s'avança lentement vers la table du blond. il resta la devant, à regarder bêtement ça chaise. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite et il avait beau se demander pourquoi, il n'avait pas la réponse.

- Tu vas t'asseoir oui ou non ? Lui lança Malfoy.

Harry qui avait sursauté à l'entente de sa voix, pris enfin la sage décision de s'asseoir. Bizarrement, il se sentit tendu, alors qu'à côté de lui le blond paraissait complètement serein.

Il avait juste l'air exaspéré, ce qui est compréhensif. Se retrouver assis à côté de celui qui est censé être son pire ennemi n'est pas une partie de plaisir, enfin à priori.

Le Gryffondor était resté inerte sur sa chaise et n'avait pas sorti ses affaires de son sac.

Des raclements de chaise le firent sortir de ses pensées. Malfoy s'était levé comme la moitié de la classe pour aller chercher des ingrédients nécessaires à leur potion. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'était levé avec Blaise sans dire un mot. Harry regarda le grand tableau noir ou était marqué les instructions. :

_**Aiguise Méninges **_

_**- Bile de Tabou**_

_**- Poudre de scarabées**_

_**- Racine de gingembre**_

Une fois lue il se leva à son tour et alla donc chercher ses ingrédients, alors que tout le monde était déjà à ça place. Revenu à la table, le blond avait entamé sa mixture. Harry ouvrit son manuel des potions et put commencer à son tour. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça les potions, il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de choses, et surtout il avait l'habitude de se faire aider par Hermione, mais malheureusement elle était trop loin.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus regarder ce que faisait le blond, il était déjà à un certain niveau. Il essaya donc de se débrouiller seul.

Après avoir versé la poudre de scarabées, il fallait extraire le liquide des racines de gingembre. Il prit donc une lame et tenta de la couper mais en vain.

Ça faisait bien quelques minutes qu'il se battait avec ses racines et son couteau.

À ce moment, il vit Malfoy tourner la tête vers lui.

- Vraiment pathétique Potter, lui lança le blond.

- Va te f…

- Regarde, le coupa le blond.

Sans que Harry ait le temps de réagir, Malfoy se rapprocha de lui, prit sa lame et commença à presser délicatement les racines sous ces yeux.

- Il faut l'écraser, comme ça. Tu vois ?

Harry ne sut quoi dire et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un radiateur vivant. Etait-ce vraiment Draco Malfoy qui venait de lui parler ou avait-il simplement déliré ? Il ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur, mais il sentit ces joues s'enflammer, faites que personne ne s'en aperçoive, pensa-t-il.

Pour la première fois, le blond lui avait parlé gentiment.

Pourquoi ce changement de comportement si soudain ? Il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas le Malfoy qu'il connaissait, et ça l'effrayait.

Peut-être se foutait-il simplement de lui.

Reprenant peu à peu ces esprits, il put continuer sa potion et pris l'exemple du Serpentard qui était beaucoup plus simple, il fallait l'avouer.

Quand le cours fut fini, il sortit aussi vite qu'il put, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Complètement fou celui-là. Fit Ron marchant dans le couloir.

- Ron, Blaise n'est pas si désagréable. Répliqua Hermione.

- Quoi, mais tu as vu son comportement ?

- Il n'a pas dit un mot comment veux-tu le juger ! Bon, je vous rejoins plus tard nous n'avons pas le même cours.

Hermione tourna les talons et elle partit dans le sens inverse.

Leur prochain cours ? Divination. Toujours aussi ennuyant. Faites que ces deux heures passent vite…

Durant le reste de la journée, Harry avait évité le blond du mieux qu'il pouvait.

C'était vraiment très étrange et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui lancer des paroles blessantes comme toujours ? Dans le train, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé…

Pourquoi ce changement ? Cette situation énervait Harry.

Pour y remédier, il devait éviter Malfoy.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

**Voila ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyant ! N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensé ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :**** Love protected**

**Auteur : ****The writings of Hebi****  
>Disclaimers : <strong>**Tout appartient à J K Rowling sauf l'histoire bien entendu ;)****  
>Pairing : <strong>**DM X HP**

**Désolé pour le retard, j'essaie de publié un chapitre par semaine, Voici le 4 em chapitre en ésperant qu'il vous plaira ! **

**N'hésité pas a me dire ce que vous en pensé dans vos review ! **

**Chapitre 4**Frénésie

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours à Poudlard avaient commencés, et tout allait bien. Enfin presque. Harry se posait beaucoup de question, Trop d'ailleurs.

Ces visions avec Voldemort avaient cessé depuis la rentré. Etait-ce parce qu'il était de nouveau à Poudlard ? Que faisait-il ? C'était comme si il avait disparu. Etait t'il parti se caché ? Pourquoi ? Il avait songé en parlé à Dumbledore mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Harry était à cran. Depuis, Il évitait toujours le blond, et leur disputes commençais vraiment à lui manquer, il avait besoin de se défoulé, ces vols sur son balai ne suffisait plus à l'apaisé.

C'est pour cela qu'après leur dernier cour de la journée il décida d'allé lui-même le voir.

Quand il sorti de métamorphose il n'attendit ni Ron ni Hermione. Il marchait à pas pressé dans les couloirs pour se rendre à l'entré du parc ou Malfoy se trouvait avec Pansy.

Il s'approcha dangereusement jusqu'à lui, et ce dernier se retourna, paraissant choqué. Il ne sortit pas sa baguette, non il ne voulait pas de magie, il voulait plus que ca.

Il en avait besoin. Harry mis tout ce qu'il avait et envoya son point en plein dans la mâchoire du blond, qui manqua de tombé.

T'es complètement Malade ! Draco, ça va ? Tu n'a rien ?

Pansy s'était placé devant Malfoy qui avait porté sa main sur sa mâchoire devenu rouge.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Malfoy le regarda avec haine. Ce qui procura à Harry une grande satisfaction.

Pousse-toi, Fit le blond à la jeune fille qui se recula.

Malfoy se redressa et laissa apparaitre un sourire, un sourire mauvais, comme il avait l'habitude de lui lancé, ce qui fit sourire Harry à son tour. D'un coup, le poing de Malfoy vint s'écrasé sur la joue du brin qui recula de quelques pats. Et les coups s'enchainèrent, ils étaient comme pris de frénésie, ne pouvant plus s'arrêté. C'était comme si ils avaient attendu sa pendent ces deux semaines. Harry avait mal, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Plus il frappait plus il se sentait bien. Et il pu s'apercevoir que s'était réciproque. Il entendait la vois d'Hermione lui criant d'arrêté. Mais elle était lointaine, Il ne voyait que Malfoy, n'entendait que ces coups, ne sentait que son poing contre sa peau. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était désormais à même le sol, à califourchon frappant le blond, encore et encore, jusqu'au moment ou Draco le plaqua a son tour, le ruant également de coups, Il commençais a ne plus sentir le poing de Malfoy sur sa peau qui était ensanglanté. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Personne ne les séparait, et temps mieux. Harry donna tout ce qu'il pu dans un dernier coup.

Et tout s'assombri, le noir total, il flottait, Il sentit le corps du blond s'effondré sur lui. Et puis plus rien.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fessait sombre, il porta automatiquement sa main sur la droite pour prendre ces lunettes. Il s'aperçut qu'il était à l'infirmerie, il fessait déjà nuit et des rideaux avait été tiré autour de son lit. Il essaya de se redressé, mais son flanc lui fessait horriblement mal. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela ce qui s'était passé. Qu'avait t'il fait ? il s'était montré si égoïste… Malgré la douleur il se redressa en poussant un gémissement. Il avait vraiment soif, et très faim. Tout à coup le rideau fut tiré laissant apercevoir Mme Pomfresh avec un plateau dans les mains.

Vous vous réveillez enfin ! Vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré états tout les deux ! fit-elle en déposant le plateau au dessue du lit d'Harry. Ne bougez pas ! Une côte cassée se n'est pas rien ! Il me faut une nuit au moins pour remettre tout ca en place. Allez mangez maintenant !

Le brin s'exécuta et commença à manger. Et Malfoy ou était t'il ? Si sa se trouve il est déjà partit.

Ou est Malfoy ? Questionna Harry.

Il se repose ! il en à autant besoin que vous, alors mangez ! et après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Franchement, qu'elle idées de se battre ainsi !

Harry ne posa plus de question et fini de manger ce qu'il y avait dans le plateau.

Il était à présents fatigués, Mme Pomfresh lui retira le plateau, et lui donna une potion à boire, puis parti en refermant les rideaux derrière elle. Le brin ne résista pas, et s'endormi, en se remémorant, le moment le plus intéressant depuis le début de l'année. Vraiment sa lui avait manqué…

Il se réveille !

Harry ?

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait une migraine affreuse, ces voix lui arrivaient comme des coups.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, la lumière était trop forte. Il fit un grand effort pour prendre ces lunette sur la table de chevet, et pu difficilement ouvrir les yeux.

Il était toujours à l'infirmerie, et il perçut Hermione légèrement penché au dessus de lui.

Harry, Comment tu te sens, Fit la voix inquiète de la jeune fille.

Ça va.

Il se redressa, visiblement il n'avait plus trop mal. Il aperçu Ron qui était juste derrière Hermione.

Qu'elle heure est t'il ? Fit Harry.

Il est presque 12h30, Répondit Ron. Tu nous as fait peur mon vieux ! Qu'est ce qui ta pris d'allé frapper Malfoy ?

Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie.

Ce n'est pas une raison Harry ! c'est complètement débile.

En tout cas Pomfresh ta bien soigné, ton visage était bien amoché hier soir.

Tout à coup le rideau s'ouvrit à la volé fessant sursauté les trois amis. Pansy Parkinson se tenait la, visiblement en colère.

Ha tu es enfin réveillé toi ! Tu ne paie rien pour attendre sale morveux ! Je…

Arêtes Pansy. Fit la vois grave de blaise qui venait d'apparaitre derrière elle. Je t'ai dit de le laissé.

Non mais tu rigoles ? Je te signal qu'il a frappé Draco et toi tu…

Pansy tait toi !

Bizarrement Pansy, ne continua pas. Ce n'était pas la voix de blaise qui avait parlé. C'était sa voix, plus glacial que jamais, le genre de voix qui vous fait des frissons. La voix de Malfoy provenait visiblement d'un lit qui se trouvait à côté. Alors lui aussi était toujours la.

La jeune Sérpentard lança un regard noir aux trois Griffondor et tourna les talons suivit de Blaise qui referma lui-même le rideau.

Ron et Hermione partirent une demi-heure plus tard. Harry ne voulait pas reprendre les cours aujourd'hui, il reviendra demain. Il passa le reste de l'après midi à dormir, il adorait passé ces journée à dormir, quelle plaisir. Quand le brin se réveilla pour la troisième fois, le soleil commençais à se couché. Et pour la première fois de la journée, il avait faim.

A ce même moment il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir délicatement, et de petits pas sautillant se firent entendre jusque devant le grand rideau blanc.

Harry ? Fit une fois enfantine. Je peux entrée ?

Oui je t'en pris.

Harry avait bien reconnu cette voix, Luna Venait d'apparaitre un plateau à la main contenant toutes sortes de nourritures. Ces long cheveux blond lui tombait sur les épaules, Luna était très jolies, elle avait des grand yeux d'un bleu magnifique, une peau parfaitement lisse, un visage parfait. Harry aimait beaucoup Luna, bien qu'elle soit parfois très étrange. Elle portait son habituelle Tenu de sorcière avec sa cravate de Serdaigle.

Salut, Luna !

Bonjour Harry ! je suis passé rendre visite aux elfes de maison dans la grande cuisine, je me suis dit que tu aurais faim, Dobby m'a donnée toutes sorte de chose pour toi.

Elle lui tendit le plateau dans un grand sourire.

Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de ta part.

Tu étais très étrange hier Harry.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fit Le brin qui commençais à manger.

Je t'ai trouvé très bizarre quand tu frappais Draco Malfoy, comme si cela t'avait manqué depuis longtemps. J'ai trouvé ca étrange.

Ca, c'était une des capacités de Luna, elle était plus observatrice que n'importe qui, elle paraissait savoir tout sur une personne. Un peu Comme Hermione mais dans une branche différente bien entendu. Harry ne répondit pas à ca remarque, il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Luna, elle se leva.

Merci d'être venu. Fit Harry dans un sourire.

Je t'en pris. Tu sais Harry, ta haine ne durera pas éternellement.

Puis elle disparue derrière les grand rideaux blanc. Harry resta quelque minute, à ce repassé en boucle la phrase de Luna. Elle ne pouvait pas être vraie, il avait tellement apprécié cet échange brutal avec le blond que cela ne pouvait pas être envigasable. Cette haine qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy ne peut que durer éternellement. Mais Harry s'interrogea.

Comment ce serait, être ami avec Draco Malfoy ? Il s'imagina, discutant avec le blond, rigolant avec lui, jouer au Quidditch avec lui, marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec lui. Et il se surprit lui-même à sourire a cette pensée. De toute façons Malfoy le déteste, après ce qu'il c'est passé il ne peu pas en être autrement.

Il ressentit une désagréable sensation de fourmillement dans ses jambes, il était resté toute la journée sans bougé, il avait besoins de se dégourdir les jambes. Il poussa la grande couverture, et se mit debout, le contacte du carrelage froid le fit frissonné. Il prit ces chaussettes ainsi que ces chaussures déposées à coté de son lit, et sa grande cape de sorciers qu'il mit par-dessus son pyjama qui n'était qu'un vieux jogging et un t-shirt rouge décoloré.

Il écarta le grand rideau blanc et se dirigea vers la porte. Il remarqua que le lit voisin du sien était défait et les rideaux à moitié ouvert. Des affaires était posé sur une chaise, il pu apercevoir une cravate de couleur verte. Aucun doute c'était le lit De Malfoy, mais ou était t'il ? Il n'était quand même pas sorti lui aussi ? En quittant l'infirmerie il espéra ne pas le croisé. Marcher lui fessait un bien fou, il descendit les grands escaliers et se rendit au couloir extérieur qui menait au parc, surement le meilleur endroit pour une ballade nocturne.

Une brise d'air frai lui fouetta le visage, il respira longuement, et s'engouffra dans le grand parc en direction du lac. Le brin se stoppa à quelque mètre de celui-ci. L'eau était sombre, inerte, elle paraissait glacial. Tout était calme, on pouvait entendre le frissonnement des arbres sous le vent, c'était vraiment agréable de se rendre ici en pleine nuit, cela changeai du bruit constant des élèves. Quelques lumières étaient encore allumés dans l'immense château.

Après quelques minutes à marcher sur la rive du grand lac, il s'assit dans l'herbe, et resta la à contemplé l'eau.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Harry sursauta et se releva immédiatement. Malfoy se tenait devant lui, portant également sa cape de sorciers. Pour la première fois, ces cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués en arrières, et quelque mèche lui retombaient gracieusement sur le visage. Il pu apercevoir un hématome sur la joue. Il se sentit mal, c'était de sa faute. Mais encore une fois, même dans l'obscurité Harry savait Que Malfoy était beau.

Et toi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

J'avais les jambes engourdit. Répondit-il simplement.

Le brin se rassit dans l'herbe en l'ignorant. Il s'attendait à le voir repartir, mais apparemment ce n'était pas son intention, il restait la debout à le regardé.

Harry tourna la tête vers le Serpentard d'un air interrogateur.

Qu'est ce qui t'as pris hier ? lui lança Malfoy.

Il se doutait bien qu'il allait lui posé la question à un moment, mais que pouvait t'il répondre ? Qu'il ne pouvait plus supporté d'être ignoré par le blond ?

Ca, jamais. Plutôt mourir. Il chercha, mais ne trouva aucune réponse à la question du Serpentard qui le regardait insistant. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

Je ne sais pas, mentit Harry.

Ho, Bien sure, tu n'as besoin d'aucune raison pour vouloir frappé les autres.

Je suis désolé ! ok ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de t'es excuses Potter.

Alors pourquoi tu es la ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je pensais juste que St Potter allai m'avoué la raison pour laquelle nous nous somme battue hier.

Il n'y en a pas, Répondit Harry d'un thon incertain.

Je ne te crois pas.

Fait ce que tu veux, ca m'est égales, Mentit Harry une deuxième fois.

Je vais te dire moi Potter, hier tu es venu parce que tu en avais besoin. Besoin de te défoulé n'est ce pas ? Par ce qu'en réalité, je te manquais.

Il avait finit sa phrase dans un demi sourire, et Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui en ayant entendu ces derniers mots. Etait t'il entrain d'insinué qu'il lui manquait ?

Harry en avait entendu des conneries dans sa vie, mais la sa dépassait ce qu'il imaginait.

Au fond il y avait une part de vrais dans ce qu'avait dit le blond, il lui avait en quelque sorte manqué, mais ca, jamais Harry ne se l'avouerais à lui-même. C'était impossible, seule leur dispute lui avait manqué ! Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose pensa Harry.

Il ne lui avait pas manqué ! Et puis pourquoi ne l'enguelait t'il pas à la fin ?

Le brin repris ces esprit.

Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Malfoy, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

Ha vraiment ? C'est dommage.

Le blond tourna les talons et commença à repartir. Le brin n'avait pas compris ce que Malfoy avait dit.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? L'interpella Harry en se levant.

Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à un Harry désorienté. Celui-ci sourit avant de répondre.

Moi tu m'avais manqué en tout cas.

Et il parti s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité jusqu'à disparaitre.

Harry lui était resté inerte, la tête toujours tourné la ou Malfoy avait disparu.

Que venait-il de lui dire ? Non, il avait surement mal compris.

Pourtant Harry avait le ventre noué. Il avait envie de crier et de se vider les entrailles qui commençaient à le bruler. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Harry n'en savait rien.

Il se remémorait sans cesse les derniers mots de Malfoy. Pourquoi Harry réagissait comme ca ? Il devrait être indifférent mais pourtant non. Malfoy se foutait simplement de lui.

Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout son être commençait à le bruler ?

A ce moment là, Harry se demanda à quelle température pouvait bien être l'immense lac en cette saison ? Harry avanças de quelque pas, jusqu'a touché l'eau.

Je ne pense pas que ce soi le bon moment pour une baignade Harry.

**Et voila :) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Alors , qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? j'attend vos review ! à la semaine prochaine ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour chers lectrices ! désolé pour le retard :/ J'éspere que ce chapitre vous plaira... **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir, et c'est très motivent pour une suite ! **

**Voila, Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5**

Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour une baignade Harry.

Harry se retourna brusquement.

- Professeur ?

Le dénommé professeur, avec une silhouette mince, une barbe et des cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient à la taille, se tenait devant Harry.

- Je ne te félicite pas pour ta conduite d'hier soir, lança Dumbledore en s'avançant vers Harry. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

- Je voulais prendre l'air. Répondit le brun encore confus.

- Quelle belle soirée ! Ajouta le vieil homme. Harry, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Il espéra qu'il lui parle enfin de Voldemort, et pourquoi n'avait-il plus ces visions. Harry hocha la tête pour qu'il puisse continuer

Cet été, j'ai reçu une visite assez inattendue, fit Dumbledore. Cette personne est venue me réclamer de l'aide.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela le concernait, mais il le laissa continuer.

- Tu sais Harry, les gens ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit. Certaines personnes ont tendances à se cacher derrière un masque. Et ça, peu de gens le comprennent. Il me semble que tu connais Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête, il ne voyait vraiment pas où voulait en venir Dumbledore. Et que venait faire la mère de Malfoy là-dedans ?

- Les Malfoy ont toujours servi Lord Voldemort. Tu le sais bien. Pourtant, Narcissa y a été forcé, sous peine de mort, elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

- Professeur je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me racontez cela…

- Laisse-moi terminer Harry, fait le vieil homme. Aujourd'hui, le nom des Malfoy est souillé, l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy en est la cause. Et sais-tu pourquoi Narcissa est venue me voir Harry ?

Harry n'en savait rien, et ce que lui disait Dumbledore le troublait. Il ne répondit donc pas et hocha la tête négativement.

- Car quoi qu'elle soit, elle reste avant tout une mère. Elle m'a demandé de protéger Draco Malfoy.

- Pourquoi devrait-on le protégé ? Il est de son côté ! répliqua Harry choqué par cette nouvelle.

Pourquoi protéger le fils d'un Mangemort, qui à coup sûr en était un lui aussi !

- Harry, Reprit Dumbledore, Draco n'a pas eu le choix, tout comme sa mère. Tous les deux, n'avaient aucune envie de se lier au rang des Mangemort, mais ils sont resté fidèle, pas par loyauté, mais par peur. C'est pour cela qu'une fois Lucius arrêté, Narcissa et Draco ont été blâmés alors que tant que Lucius était présent ils étaient protégés. Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort leur a infligé, Harry, mais l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé Draco et sa mère ne certifiait rien de bon. C'est pour cela qu'ils habitent maintenant dans le quartier général de l'ordre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Et si c'était un piège ! les laissés s'infiltrer dans l'Ordre c'est complètement fou !

- Non Harry, le professeur Snape a interrogé Narcissa sous l'influence du véritasérum. Mais il faut que tu saches autre chose, reprit-il. Tu as sans doute remarqué que cette connexion entre toi et Lord Voldemort s'est arrêtée, car il ne pouvait plus les contrôler comme autre fois, tu peux voir des choses qu'il ne veut pas que tu voies. C'est pour cela que tu ne reçois plus aucune vision depuis cet été.

C'est une bonne chose, pensa le brun, être débarrassé de cette connexion entre lui et le Seigneur Des Ténèbres était un poids en moins.

- Cependant, fit Dumbledore qui avait remarqué une sensation de soulagement chez le Griffondor. Il a trouvé un autre moyen.

- Un autre moyen ? le questionna Harry.

- Oui, par le biais de quelqu'un.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un espion qui me surveille ?

- Non pas vraiment, cette personne essaye de…

- Qui est-ce ? Le coupa Harry qui était maintenant en colère.

- Laisse-moi fi…

- Qui est-ce ? Fit Harry d'une voix forte.

- Draco Malfoy.

À cet instant, Harry se sentit trahi, il savait pourtant que Malfoy n'avait jamais été de son côté, mais il n'avait pas pu penser que Malfoy pouvait se servir de lui, après ce que le vieil homme venait de lui dire. Voila ce qui explique son comportement des premières semaines, peut-être voulait-il se rapprocher du brun, cela paraissait correspondre, enfin presque. Pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré dans ce cas ? Il ne comprenait rien… Et comment Dumbledore l'aurait-il su ? Draco ne lui aurait pas dit.

- Pourquoi faite vous tout ça en sachant qu'il m'espionne pour Voldemort ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas professeur !

- Harry, je te prie de bien vouloir me laisser finir. Draco est vraiment très doué en Occlumencie. Il sait fermer son esprit, le contrôler et ça, Lord Voldemort l'ignorait. C'était une très grosse erreur de sa part.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi ce que Dumbledore essayait de lui dire, il espérait ne pas se tromper.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que Draco n'a jamais ouvert son esprit au seigneur des ténèbres.

Non, il ne s'était pas trompé…

- Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? l'interrogea Harry sous le choc.

- Draco a choisi son camp Harry.

Comment devrait-il se sentir ? Heureux ? En colère ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis maintenant sept ans était en train de le protéger du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Malfoy ferait-il une telle chose ? Tout était confus, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser désormais.

- Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi un tel comportement de sa part, moi-même vois-tu je n'en sais rien Harry.

- Il… Il m'ignorait, maintenant je comprends pourquoi…

- Oui, reprit Dumbledore, même s'il sait très bien maitriser son esprit, mais c'est à Voldemort qu'il a à faire, en te fréquentant il n'aurait peut-être pas pu lui résister davantage.

Harry n'avait plus ces visions avec Voldemort, certes, mais c'était Draco Malfoy qui subissait cette connexion à présent. Le poids lui retomba aussitôt sur les épaules, il détestait subir les conséquences du seigneur des ténèbres, mais voir les autres subir à sa place, c'était pire.

- Il est temps de retourner au château Harry.

- Oui… Bonne nuit professeur.

Le brun reprit donc le chemin du retour en se demandant si Malfoy était rentré à l'infirmerie.

Après ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, il était difficile de rester indifférent envers le blond. Il se répétait sans cesse les phrases du vieil homme dans sa tête, et toujours cette même question qui revenait, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il se sentait mal, comment allait-il réagir face au Serpentard ? Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, avait-il peur de se retrouver face au blond et y voir Voldemort ? Non.

Harry se dirigeait maintenant vers le grand hall qui menait à l'infirmerie. Aucune Lumière n'était allumée dans celle-ci, Pomfresh ne s'était donc pas réveillé. Il ouvrit la porte et y rentra le plus discrètement possible, il espérait que Malfoy ne soit pas encore revenu. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire face, pas maintenant, il n'était pas prêt. Il referma délicatement la porte, et avança sur la pointe des pieds dans le long couloir de l'infirmerie, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du lit du Serpentard. Ces rideaux n'étaient pas fermés, et Harry fut soulagé de voir que ces draps étaient vides. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes au paravent, sa rencontre avec Malfoy dans le parc. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. En fait, il ne comprenait plus rien et cela commençait à le fatiguer.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Harry se retourna brusquement, et son cœur crut louper un battement. Malfoy était revenu et le regardait non pas d'un regard amer, mais d'un regard électrisant. Les rayons de la lune s'abattaient sur lui à travers les grands vitraux. Il avait l'air si doux, mais tellement froid… Comment un tel visage pouvait-il être perverti par Voldemort ?

Le brun complètement désorienté ne sut pas quoi faire. Il sentit un voile de culpabilité le traverser Malfoy le protégeait, en cet instant même, il se battait pour lui, mais que pouvait-il faire.

- Je ne peux pas aller quelque part sans te rendre de comptes ?

- Potter, ça fait 5 minutes que tu stationnes devant mon lit.

Le brun n'avait pas remarqué depuis combien de temps il était là à regarder le lit vide de Malfoy. Sans vouloir lui donner d'explication, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son lit quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu m'ignores ?

Cette voix... d'habitude si froide, était si douce, si triste qu'elle lui transperçât le cœur. Il dut serrer les poings pour se retenir de faire face au blond.

Ils s'étaient toujours détestés, depuis la première minute, la première seconde. Pendant toute leur scolarité, ils s'étaient insultés, humiliés, battus. C'était leurs seuls contacts. Mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Étaient-ils toujours ennemis ? Sachant que Malfoy était maintenant dans leur camp ? Que celui-ci le protégeait ?

— Hé ! Je ne suis pas invisible !

Harry s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ne se criaient-ils pas dessus ?

Non... Il ne pourrait plus, après ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit...

Il entendit le blond se rapprocher lentement, trop lentement... qu'allait-il faire ? Le frapper ?

Il lui devait bien ça... c'est à cause de lui s'ils sont à l'infirmerie en ce moment.

Il était prés, trop près. Il le sentait derrière lui à quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

Harry ne bougeait plus.

Il eut une sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son cœur s'était accéléré. Pourquoi le blond le mettait-il dans cet état là ?

Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça en la présence du Serpentard. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Rien n'avait changé. Enfin si, tout à changé maintenant...

- Potter !

Le brun sursauta à l'entente de sa voix, Draco n'appréciait pas qu'on l'ignore, encore moins venant de la part d'Harry. Voyant que celui-ci ne se retournait toujours pas il posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à se retourner. Harry baissait la tête, il ne le regardait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient trop proches, il ne savait plus quoi penser. À ce moment, Malfoy le troublait énormément. Son cœur battait très vite, trop vite, comme si d'une seconde à l'autre il allait explosé dans sa poitrine.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas.

…

- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on ignore Potter.

À l'entente de son nom, il releva la tête, et croisa le regard d'acier du blond. Tous deux se fixèrent d'un air troublant, sans savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à se regarder.

Harry n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste de peur de briser cet échange, mais il réalisa dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il était face à sa Némésis sans qu'aucun deux ne provoquent l'autre, ils étaient simplement là à se regarder, sans haine, sans dégout, sans rancœur.

C'était justement ça le problème, il fallait qu'il intervienne.

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher.

Sans quitter Malfoy des yeux, Harry recula d'un pas et tourna les talons. Il entendit le blond faire de même. Arrivé à son lit il se dépêcha d'enlevé sa cape, de refermer les rideaux et de s'allonger, le cœur toujours battant à la chamade. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux en repensant à cette soirée quelque peu mouvementée. D'abord, il avait croisé Malfoy dans le parc, et ensuite Dumbledore et ces révélations, et enfin… Ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le blond ? C'était si bizarre ! Se retrouver en face de Malfoy aurait dû l'énerver, le dégouter comme d'habitude, après tout ils étaient les célèbres ennemis de Poudlard. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait plus cette haine habituelle. Ayant appris qu'en quelque sorte il le protégeait, il ne pouvait le haïr. Mais quand même, il avait été complètement fasciné par le blond, il avait eu envie de… le toucher ? Il eut beau se dire le contraire, il ne pouvait se contredire lui-même. Une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos, était-il attiré par Malfoy ? Non… certainement pas. Beurk ! Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi ce soir, ça devait être la fatigue, oui ça devait être ça. Penser que Malfoy et lui puissent être ensemble… Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, quelle connerie ! Penser aux mains baladeuses du blond caressant son corps, ses fines lèvres l'embrassant, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, pouvoir redessiner chaque parcelle de sa peau de porcelaine pure et transparente…

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa. Il sentit son bas de pyjama devenir quelque peu serré. Il espéra se tromper, mais en baissant la tête il put apercevoir une bosse formée dans son pantalon… Par la barbe de merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Maintenant, il était plus au moins fixé, il était indubitablement attiré par Draco Malfoy. Et c'est en pensant au blond qu'il put se soulager avant de partir au pays des rêves…

**Et voila, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? n'hésitez pas à laissé vos rewiews, et si vous avez des questions, j'y réponderais avec plaisir !**

**Je vais essayé de posté le plus vite possible le prochain chapitre, mais étant donné que les fêtes approchent ça ne sera pas facile. **

**Bonne vacances à tous, et joyeux noël ! Bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël ! Voila La suite, désolé je sais que c'est très cours :/ J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !

Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir !

**Chapitre 6**

Il faisait si noir… on ne voyait rien, aucune forme ne pouvait être distinguée dans cette obscurité totale. Pourtant, Harry aperçut une lumière. Elle paraissait très loin, mais elle se rapprochait. Et plus elle se rapprochait plus il se sentait bien, en sécurité… Comme si elle le sauvait de cette obscurité à vous glacer le sang. Le brun voulu s'approcher, mais la lumière disparue aussitôt. À nouveau c'était le noir complet. Et là, ce n'était pas une lumière qui apparu, oh non. D'abord il entendit un cri, un cri de souffrance, de torture. Il ne savait pas d'où il provenait, il résonnait partout… Harry voulut courir, mais il était bloqué, il ne pouvait que rester là, à écouter cet effroyable hurlement. Alors, Harry ferma les yeux, et se boucha les oreilles, mais en vain, c'était comme si cette voix entrait dans sa tête. Mais tout à coup les cris cessèrent, et laissèrent place à un silence interminable. Derrière lui, des gémissements se firent entendre. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, il écoutait… quelqu'un était là, et pleurait…

Il se décida, et se retourna enfin. Il eu un mouvement de recule, l'horreur qui s'offrait à lui l'effrayait. Un corps gisait sur le sol, du sang dégoulinait de son torse, de ses bras, de son visage… et il pleurait. Harry s'approchât, et cette fois, rien ne disparut. En le regardant de plus près il pu voir que ses cheveux était blond, et là le cœur d'Harry faillit rater un battement, C'était… Draco Malfoy. La panique l'envahit, Draco se remit à crier… il se tournait dans tous les sens, ses mains frappaient le sol, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un souffrir autant, alors Harry cria aussi, Il suppliait que cela s'arrête; que l'on fasse cesser ses souffrances, et le décor changea. Il ne faisait plus noir désormais, ils étaient dans une pièce, ça ressemblait à un cachot plongé dans l'obscurité, au sol Draco était la, gémissant de douleur, mais cette fois, ils n'étaient pas seul, dans l'ombre quelqu'un était là, et il riait, appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Alors Harry se remit a crié qu'on le laisse tranquille… Mais l'homme se mit à rire d'avantage. Harry savait qui était cet homme, il le savait… mais il espérait se tromper.

Quand il aperçu des yeux rouges, ces espérances se brisèrent.

C'était lui, celui qui avait détruit sa vie, et tant d'autre encore. Lord Voldemort.

Alors Harry fouilla sa poche pour prendre sa baguette, mais elle n'y était pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette, mais ce n'était pas sur lui qu'il pointait sa baguette, mais sur Draco, il savait très bien qu'elle sort il allait jeter. Alors Harry se jeta sur Draco pour le protéger du sort de la mort. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, c'était la voix de Draco murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Mr Potter ?

- …

- Mr Potter ! Réveillez vous !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouit par la lumière du jour. Il se redressa lentement et prit ces lunettes. Mme Pomfresh était devant lui, des vêtements à la main.

- Debout Mr Potter, vous retournez en cours aujourd'hui ! Allez donc prendre une douche !

Elle déposa les vêtements qui semblaient être les sien et partit.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors… tant mieux se dit t'il. Pourtant, c'était si réel… comme si il s'était vraiment produit, ou alors que ça ne s'était pas encore passé…

Harry secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser et se leva en prenant ses vêtement. Un peu plus loin, il vit Malfoy sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas vif, et c'est la que les souvenirs de la veille ressurgir. Il se sentit rougir, c'était chose sur, il ne pourrait plus faire face à Malfoy. Il se sentirait trop honteux… Il s'était… Il s'était soulagé en pensant au blond. Bon, il faut oublier ce qu'il s'est passé se dit t'il. Comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit. Parfait. Après avoir prit une douche, s'être habillé, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione installés dans la grande salle à prendre leur petit déjeuné. Quand il entra, de nombreux regards se posèrent sur lui. Non, en fait tout les regards était posés sur lui, mais cela l'indifférait, il n'en avait que trop l'habitude, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentard, mais Malfoy n'était pas présent.

En le voyant arriver, Ron et Hermione l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, comme la plupart des griffondor, qu'Harry leur rendit. Il aperçut Luna Lovegood lui faire un petit signe de main de la table des serdaigle et lui rendit également. Il s'assit au près d'Hermione, heureux d'être revenu auprès de ses amis. Encore une fois, il leva la tête vers la table située au fond de la salle, en espérant pouvoir y trouver un certain blond, mais non, la place était vide au coté de Blaise Zabini, pourtant il ne savait pas si il voulait vraiment le revoir… du moins pas pour l'instant. La journée se passa sans encombre, il faisait un temps magnifique pour un mois d'octobre, ce pourquoi Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans le parc à la pause du midi.

Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun avec les serpentard, tant mieux se dit t-il.

L'après midi se déroula assez rapidement, et malgré sa discrétion, Harry avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione observait ses moindre gestes, et ses réactions concernant Malfoy. Mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître et attendit d'être dans leur salle commune le soir même, quand Ron partit se couché, pour demander à la jeune femme la raison de son comportement.

- J'ai bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange avec Malfoy, lui dit t-elle en rougissant.

- Comment ça ?

- Harry, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu as regardé toute la journée, si Malfoy n'allait pas surgir dans un coin du couloir. Je sais bien que tu ne fais pas ça sans raison...

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas à ça remarque, elle se sentit gênée. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait avec ces deux là, Hermione n'était pas bête, elle savait très bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Peut être pourrait t-elle l'aider ?

- Harry, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ? fit la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète.

Bien installé au fond du canapé, le brun se redressa, se prit la tête entre ses mains et souffla, comme pour se donner du courage. Il fallait bien en parler à quelqu'un. Hermione semblait être la personne parfaite pour se confier. Il releva la tête pour la regarder, elle paraissait inquiète, mais impatiente de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Le deuxième soir où j'étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai rencontré Dumbledore dit-il en marquant une pause. Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai plus ces visions de Lord Voldemort ?

Hermione fit un signe négatif de la tête, et l'incita à continuer, elle s'attendait au pire.

- Voldemort ne contrôle plus ces visions, alors il utilise Malfoy.

- Quoi ? !

Hermione s'était redressée d'un coup, surement sur le coup de la surprise.

- Et Dumbledore le laisse faire ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Le plus surprenant là dedans, dit t-il dans un sourire triste, c'est que Malfoy n'a jamais ouvert son esprit.

- Qu'est ce que... elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry la coupa.

- Malfoy me protège.

Hermione mit un peu de temps à réagir, d'abord elle plissa les yeux comme elle le faisait souvent dans ses moments de réflexion, puis elle regarda Harry, n'ayant trouvé aucune raison de son agissement.

- Mais pourquoi fait t-il ça ? fit t'elle en soupirant.

- Aucune idée...

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Malfoy fait partie de l'ordre ?

- En quelque sorte oui.

- Je ne savais pas que Draco était aussi doué en occlumencie, fit t-elle pour plaisanter.

- Plus fort que moi en tout cas.

Les deux amis rigolèrent, et ne tardèrent pas à monter se coucher.

Harry était soulagé d'en avoir parlé à Hermione. À eux deux ils pourraient surement

trouver la raison pour laquelle Malfoy faisait ça. En attendant, il monta au dortoir ou tout le monde dormait déjà.

On entendait les ronflements de Neville, qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Il se dirigea vers Hedwige, et lui glissa quelques noix spéciales. Elle se mit à manger, et Harry se mit au lit, en la regardant. Il se souvînt le jour où Hagrid la lui avait apportée, il en avait été des plus heureux. Tout à coup, Hedwige se redressa en faisant bouger sa cage, ce qui fit sursauter

Harry, elle se tourna lentement et se mit à fixer la fenêtre avec insistance, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Le brun n'y prêta aucune attention, et se retourna en s'enroulant dans sa couette. Il commençait à fatiguer quand il entendit un bruit, ou plutôt des bruits, un claquement. Il se retourna vers Hedwige, mais elle était toujours tournée vers la vitre, immobile. C'est là qu'il tourna son regard vers la vitre, et dans la robe étoilée de la nuit, vit un hibou qui tapait contre les vitraux. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, et là Harry crut que son cœur allait rater un battement. C'était un grand duc, le hibou de Malfoy... Il le vit tendre la pate droite, et il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un petit mot enroulé, il le prit aussitôt, et le hibou s'envola. Harry resta quelques secondes à la fenêtre, regardant le hibou s'envoler en direction de la volière, Malfoy y était t-il ? Si cela se trouvait il venait juste de l'écrire et attendait le retour de son hiboux. Le brun referma la fenêtre et alla se rasseoir dans son lit, son pou s'était accéléré. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien... Malfoy lui avait envoyé une lettre ? C'était peut être une blague ? Un mauvais tour...

Du moins il l'espérait. Il voulu ouvrir la lettre quand il se rendit compte que ces mains tremblaient, Malfoy le mettait vraiment dans un de ces états...

Bon, sa faisait cinq minutes qu'il regardait cette lettre sans l'ouvrir, il respira un bon coup et déroula la lettre.

Cette nuit la, Harry ne dormit pas…

Voila, J'attend vos Reviews ! En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne année, passé un bon réveillon ! Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Bon, ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié, et désolé ! J'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration pour cette fic, donc je ne sais pas si elle vaut la peine de la continuer, voila. Donnez-moi tout de même vos avis ! Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7 **

La nuit avait enveloppé Poudlard depuis un petit moment déjà, les élèves ayant tous fini de manger avaient regagné leurs salles communes respectives.

Chez les Serpentard, les élèves commencèrent à monter dans leurs dortoirs.

Il était dans les environs de 23 h 30, et bientôt ne restaient qu'un certain blond et un jeune homme à la peau mate. Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini étaient assis dans un canapé de cuir noir devant une grande cheminée de marbre. Même si cette pièce avait l'air très froide, une douce chaleur était présente. Le silence régnait. Aucun des deux Serpentard n'osait briser ce silence reposant. Il n'y avait que le feu qui de temps à autre crépitait.

Blaise regarda le blond et constata son regard absent.

- Draco ?

Mais le blond n'émit aucune réaction, et paraissait très loin d'ici.

- Draco ? Fit-il en lui secouant légèrement le bras.

Draco, ayant été tiré de ces pensées tourna la tête vers Blaise qui le regardait d'un œil inquiet.

- Hm ? Lui répondit le blond.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non. Répondit Draco d'un ton amer.

Se rendant compte que sa question était débile Blaise se gifla mentalement.

Non, Draco n'allait pas bien, chaque nuit il subissait ces cauchemars affreux, ou plutôt ces visions que lui envoyait Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier c'était rendu compte que Draco n'agissait plus en sa faveur. Alors chaque nuit, il lui envoyait des atrocités, connaissant ces points faibles, que Lucius lui avait sans doute révélés. Mais tant qu'il était à Poudlard il ne risquait rien, tant que Dumbledore était là, il ne risquait rien. Mais il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas, un jour ou l'autre, il attaquera et les dégâts seront des plus terribles.

Draco savait que s'il avait agis en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est-à-dire espionner Harry, se rapprocher de lui pour le détruire, c'est lui-même qu'il aurait détruit. Et pour la première fois, Draco avait fait un choix, il avait pu modifier son destin qui était écrit depuis sa naissance. Le blond savait également qu'Harry était au courant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas ouvert son esprit à Voldemort et Draco se demandait comment Harry avait réagi ? Était-il en colère ? Contant que Draco subisse cela à sa place ? Ou simplement indifférent ?

- Harry sait. Dit-il finalement pour briser le silence.

- Je vois. Tu n'en as pas parlé avec lui ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui parler Blaise ? Ce type me déteste.

- Détrompe-toi Draco. Fit Blaise. Il te cherchait ce matin.

Harry l'avait cherché ? Pourquoi donc ? Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, ce qui lui faisait peur. Jamais il n'avait réagi de la sorte. Sauf pour Harry, et cela, lui faisait peur, ça le terrifiait. Il se remémora la soirée à l'infirmerie, il avait été stupide de se laisser aller, Harry devait se poser sérieusement des questions à son sujet. Mais ce moment était tellement magnifique.

Déjà, l'année dernière, le blond s'était posé des questions, Harry lui faisait-il de l'effet ?

Oui, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais le problème est qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, il ne voulait pas que son corps même si il le désirait, il voulait plus que ça. Mais il refusait de se l'avouer, pensant que ce n'était qu'une fixation passagère. Mais il avait tort. Que pouvait ressentir Harry ? D'un côté, il ne pourrait pas lui résister, Draco était magnifique, personne ne pouvait le nier.

- Donne-lui rendez-vous. Fit Blaise un sourire moqueur.

- Blaise, veux-tu que je te frappe ?

- Pas spécialement. Si tu ne veux pas de Potter je suis prenant, lui dit-il avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Pour seule réponse, Draco lui envoya un regard noir, et sans réfléchir il prit un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire.

_Potter,_

_Rejoins-moi à la salle sur demande demain soir, seul. _

_Bien entendu, ne dévoile pas ce rendez-vous à la belette et Granger. _

_Je t'attendrais à minuit._

_Draco M._

- Tu vas vraiment lui envoyer ?

- Évidemment. Pourquoi ?

- Et si il ne vient pas ?

- Il viendra. Fit Draco d'une voix sure.

Après avoir appelé son hibou, il lui accrocha le bout de parchemin à la patte, et aussitôt l'oiseau s'envola.

Les couloirs étaient désormais vides, les élèves comme les professeurs étaient en cours.

Sauf bien entendu un certain brun qui courrait du plus vite qu'il pouvait en direction des cachots. Il avait loupé le petit déjeuné dans la grande salle, et maudissait un certain roux de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Il allait devoir subir le mécontentement de Rogue, et oui, il avait malheureusement potion ce matin, et pour arranger les choses, il avait cours en commun avec les Serpentard, avec un Serpentard en particulier. C'était d'ailleurs lui la cause de sont retard. Oui, Harry avait passé la nuit à relire la lettre de Draco, pourtant courte, cherchant une explication, une faille, quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre, mais en vain. Alors, le brun s'était assoupi peu de temps avant l'heure prévue. Désormais, le brun avait une boule dans l'estomac qui ne le quittait pas. Il détestait cette sensation. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir face au blond, qui en plus, était à côté de lui… Merlin.

Arrivant prés de la salle de potion, il ralenti sa course, se mettant à marché jusqu'à arrivé devant ladite salle. Il était quelque peu essoufflé par sa course, il préférait ne pas savoir de quoi il avait l'air, sa cravate mal attachée, sa chemise légèrement ouverte, sa cape froissée, et capillairement parlant… n'en parlons pas. Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux tentant de les aplatir et toqua à la porte. Il entra le plus discrètement possible essayant de passer inaperçu. C'était peine perdue, tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui. Rogue le regarda d'un air mauvais.

- 20 points en moins, Mr Potter, cela vous apprendra à être en retard. Fit-il de sa voix rauque. Maintenant, prenez place.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il chercha Hermione du regard et trouva deux prunelles noisette lui disant d'y aller. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le blond qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire comme ça ! Le blond agissait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais pris sa place, reçu ces visions, écrit cette lettre… Harry s'assit sur la chaise libre et déballa ces affaires. Son cœur battait trop fort, il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Quant à Malfoy, il avait l'air complètement détendu, un petit sourire ornant ces lèvres. Ces lèvres fines, légèrement rose, elle avait l'air si douces, Harry eu envie d'y goutter… il déglutit, il était en train de succomber au charme du prince des Serpentard. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensée, au risque d'être légèrement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il fallait qu'il se détende, ce soir il devait le retrouver. Ho mon dieu, ils allaient se retrouver seuls, tous les deux, et le brun se posa sérieusement la question, allait-il s'y rendre ou non. Un coup au bras le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Le blond lui avait glissé un bout de parchemin. Il le prit sans tarder ayant peur que Rogue l'aperçoive. Il le mit sous la table et le déplia.

_Tu viendras ce soir ? _

Apparemment, il fallait qu'il se décide vite, que devait-il répondre ? _Oui ? Non ? _

Merlin, il perdait ces moyens face au blond ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, il se fichait de lui !

Il lui répondit tout de même.

_Ce n'est pas une blague ? _

C'était peut-être débile, mais il fut presque soulagé d'avoir posé la question, un autre papier glissa sous son bras.

_Non Potter. J'attends ta réponse._

Respire Harry respire. Bon, il était sérieux.

_Oui, je viendrais. _

Ce fut le dernier mot échangé. Le reste du cours s'était passé sans encombre, et aussitôt le cours fini, le brun avait quitté la salle à une vitesse fulgurante. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait fait sourire le blond. Il ne souriait plus que pour ça de toute façon.

- Attends-nous Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en le rattrapant.

- Tu es si pressé d'aller en Métamorphose ? se moqua le roux.

Tous les trois se rendirent donc en métamorphose, en commun avec les Serdaigle.

La journée était passée beaucoup trop vite au gout d'Harry. Il était complètement angoissé, et il détestait ça. Ils étaient à présent dans la grande salle, et dégustaient leur repas du soir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards furtifs à la table des verts et argent, en particulier à un certain blond, qui lui lançait des regards assez inquiétants. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Il n'en savait rien ! Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Mais en même temps, c'est lui qui l'a « invité » c'est donc lui qui devait lui parler. Évidemment. Cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'il avait fini de manger. Il fit signe à Ron et Hermione qu'il montait déjà au dortoir.

C'est donc sous le regard curieux d'Hermione qu'il partit en direction de la salle commune.

Une fois arrivé à son dortoir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et souffla. Bon, il fallait qu'il résume la situation.

Lord Voldemort se servait de Malfoy comme espion. Malfoy protégeait Harry et n'ouvrait pas son esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres et faisait donc partie de l'Ordre. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, ils ne ressentaient plus cette haine. C'était là, le problème ! Le brun ne ressentait pas le besoin de l'insulter ou de le ridiculiser. Il l'avait compris ce soir-là, à l'infirmerie. Mais il ressentait autre chose, il ressentait le besoin d'être, comment dire… D'une certaine manière proche du blond. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que Malfoy était autant effrayé que lui. C'est à ce moment que Ron et Neville passèrent la porte du dortoir, et trouvèrent un Harry allongé sur son lit perdu dans ces pensées.

- Harry ? Tu te sens bien ?

Le brun ayant relevé la tête à l'entente de son nom, vit Ron et Neville qui venait d'entrer.

- Oui, oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire rassurant.

Ne se doutant de rien, Ron retourna à sa discussion avec Neville.

Bon, il lui restait maintenant deux heures avant de retrouver le blond. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé presque une heure à penser à lui. Ça n'allait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en attendant ? Il ne pouvait pas dormir, il ne pourrait plus se réveiller. Une douche lui semblait une bonne idée. Il passa donc à la salle de bain, ayant pensé à prendre des vêtements propres avec lui. Il enleva précipitamment ses affaires et les roula en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Très soigneux notre petit Griffondor ! Il fit couler l'eau chaude, et rentra enfin dans la douche, fermant les yeux sous le contact de l'eau chaude. Il espérait que tout le monde dormirait au moment venu, histoire de ne pas leur mentir. Après s'être lavé, Harry sortit de la douche s'enroulant dans une serviette. Il se peigna les cheveux, mouillés ils se coiffaient plutôt bien, mais il savait bien qu'une fois sec, ils seraient de nouveau en bataille. Après s'être habillé, il se regarda attentivement dans la glace, tout semblait être bien. Il avait mis un T-shirt blanc moulant parfaitement son torse, avec une chemise noire, et un pantalon de la même couleur. Mais le brun se stoppa. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de son apparence pour aller voir Malfoy ?

Il devrait s'en foutre royalement ! Mais il constata avec effroi qu'il s'était presque fait beau inconsciemment pour le blond. Se tapant le front contre la paume de sa main, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il constata avec soulagement que tout le monde dormait, enfin en apparence. Mais les lits de Dean et Seamus étaient vides, peut-être étaient-ils encore dans la salle commune.

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, il se couvrit de sa cape de sorcier et il sortit discrètement du dortoir, non sans avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette. Il descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit et arriva dans la salle circulaire et se stoppa net. Dean et Seamus étaient en train de s'embrasser allongés sur un des canapés. Le rouge aux joues, le brun remonta quelques marches et les redescendît faisant le plus de bruit possible en se raclant la gorge. Avec soulagement il vit les deux adolescents assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, un livre à la main.

- Harry ? Fit Seamus les joues rouges.

- Ho, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Mentit le brun. Je vais prendre l'air, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Heu... Oui très bien.

Pouffant devant l'air gêné des deux jeunes hommes, Harry sortit. Sentant l'air frais s'engouffrer sous sa cape, il la resserra davantage et pressa le pas. Il n'était pas pressé d'arriver, il appréhendait vraiment le moment où il se trouverait face au blond, mais se faire attraper par Rusard n'était pas son but. Après tout, il avait sa cape d'invisibilité même s'il ne l'avait pas mis pour le moment. Enfin, il finit par arriver au dernier escalier qui menait au couloir où se trouvait le lieu de rendez-vous. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il se mit presque à courir jusqu'au mur qui lui faisait face, devenu la porte de la salle sur demande.

C'est alors qu'il se surprit à hésiter et ce n'est ni la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre, ni le stress qu'il ressentait qui le faisait hésiter, mais alors quoi ? Il porta sa main devenue moite à la poignée qu'il baissa lentement, en inspirant fortement, il poussa la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, il avança. C'était une sorte d'ancienne salle de classe mal éclairée. Avec plusieurs pupitres disposés un peu partout. Il arrêta net sa contemplation en voyant Malfoy à demi assis sur le bureau du fond de la pièce qui le fixait.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le blond était… Magnifique ? Ho mon dieu il venait de penser que Draco Malfoy était magnifique, il commençait vraiment à dérailler. Le blond portait un pantalon noir à pince, parfaitement lisse, le moulant légèrement, une chemise blanche quelque peu transparente, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le brun, avec sa cape habituelle de sorcier noir.

- Tu es venu. Lança Malfoy avec un sourire aguicheur.

Surpris, Harry ne put répondre qu'un pitoyable « oui ». Il était étrangement perturbé en sa présence. En le regardant il repensait honteusement à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie, il s'était… soulagé en pensant à lui ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et c'était affreusement gênant. Bon, reprends-toi Harry ! se dit-il.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

- Effectivement.

Malfoy avait l'air amusé par la situation et ça commençait légèrement à l'agacer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se moquer de lui. Pourtant, le blond avait toujours son sourire en coin. Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est que Malfoy n'était pas du tout amusé, mais plutôt effrayé, mais jamais il ne le montrerait, plutôt se montrer amusé. Le brun s'avança jusqu'à une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Sentant le regard insistant du Serpentard, il se sentit encore plus gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Malfoy ?

Le blond semblait être dépassé, comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui était trop.

- Je ne sais pas Potter, souffla le blond.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là alors ? S'énerva Harry.

Le brun vit Malfoy froncer les sourcils. Il semblait énervé à son tour. Tant mieux se dit Harry ! S'il n'arrivait pas à parler étant calme, il fallait le pousser un peu, et Harry le faisait très bien, cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'il le faisait même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Tu as perdu ta langue peut-être ?

- Comment oses-tu… Commença-t-il d'un ton peu rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ! Répéta-t-il.

- Mais merde ! Tu fais chier Potter ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Non just…

Le brun ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait d'avoir une sorte de flash révélateur. Il revoyait Malfoy depuis de début de l'année, ces regards, ces gestes, ces paroles, et surtout ces réactions à lui. Harry revoyait tout ce qu'il s'était passé et sembla comprendre quelque chose.

- Il regarda le Serpentard qui lui lançait un regard qui disait : « ça y est, tu as compris ? » Malheureusement oui, il avait compris.

- C'est pour ça que… ce que Dumbledore m'a dit ?

- Perspicace Potter. Répondit-il amuser.

Il avait la réponse. Il savait pourquoi Malfoy agissait ainsi. Il était attiré par Harry.

Le brun rougit comme pas possible et regarda Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début.

Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normale et ces mains devenaient moites. D'accord, Malfoy était attiré par Potter. Mais le problème est que Harry aussi et, Malfoy le savait, il le voyait.

Harry se leva et recula maladroitement et se cognant sur une chaise, puis partit d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Il n'aurait pas dû fuir, mais c'était trop. Se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Malfoy l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il voulait oublier et aller se coucher, alors il partit presque en courant à son dortoir. Quelques instants plus tard, un blond sortit de la salle sur demande un sourire aux lèvres se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Avis ?


End file.
